


Королева

by WTFAdelaideProductions2018



Series: WTF Adelaide Productions 2018 | тексты R — NC-17 [1]
Category: Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, somewhat crossover, всеплохо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAdelaideProductions2018/pseuds/WTFAdelaideProductions2018
Summary: Весь флот ищет королеву, но Карл ничем не может помочь





	Королева

**Author's Note:**

> идея с королевой жуков взята у О. С. Карда из «Игры Эндера», потому что в «Звёздном десанте» матка и жук-мозг были разными жуками.

Когда Карл первый раз телепатически пересекается с Королевой жуков, он чувствует в ней почти человеческое удивление — и удивляется тоже. Их эмоции резонируют, и тут же на смену приходит мысль-цель — защитить своих сородичей.  
Карл думает о том же.

Весь флот ищет королеву, но Карл ничем не может помочь: ему сложно пробиться сквозь примитивные, но неимоверно сильные эмоции, взывающие к его собственному разуму. Карл спит неспокойно, ему видятся жучиные морды вокруг и бесконечный круговорот оплодотворения и откладывания яиц, омерзительный настолько, что тошнит почти непрерывно. Но и это не худшее.  
Больно Королеве — больно ему.  
Каждый раз всё труднее подавлять вспышки ярости, когда кто-то из «Головорезов» стреляет в жуков, и Карл отгораживается от желания разорвать собственных друзей несуществующими жвалами, отгрызть мягкие части лица, впиваясь в хрящи, смять их жалкий внутренний скелет и размазать, растоптать, пока не останется лишь кровавое пятно, на Плутоне мгновенно превратившееся бы в лёд.  
В одном из боёв на робота Госсарда нападает сразу несколько жуков, и тот перехватывает их манипуляторами, отрывая головы и лапы. Карл едва не стонет: из-под осколков хитина виднеются мышечные волокна, длинные и с мерзким треском рвущиеся, брызжет кровь — и Карлу кажется, что это ему вырывают части тела из суставов, его плоть рвётся на куски, обнажая кость. Внутри всё сжимается, и идущий рядом Рико осторожно хлопает Карла по плечу.  
— Дружище, ты в норме? На тебе лица нет...  
— Не выспался, — отмахивается тот.

Карл ищет в сознании Королевы что-нибудь, ну хоть что-нибудь враждебное, чтобы прекратить это. Настолько отличное от него, что никогда бы не спутать больше своё и чужое. И находит — непомерные даже для такого здорового жука амбиции.   
Такие, которых у него самого никогда не было.  
Карл смеётся, пугая клевавшего носом над камерой Хиггинса, встаёт и выходит из каюты. Неспешно идёт по базе, впитывая чужие стремления, планы и надежды — все они связаны с уничтожением жуков, _милых деточек_.  
Дойдя до командного центра, Карл негромко кашляет, привлекая внимание Рэйзака.  
— Я нашёл Королеву.

Отряд «Головорезов» уверенно продвигается вперёд, ведя огонь на ходу, не сбавляя темпа. Карл чувствует надежду солдат, веру в победу — и чувствует, как _милые маленькие детки_ падают один за другим, наступает на сочленения ног, смотрит в остекленевшие глаза и старательно продавливает ногой хитиновое покрытие, из-под которого вылезает зелёная от вытекшей крови плоть. А из каменных коридоров выползают, вылетают и выбегают ещё жуки — солдаты, трутни, клещи и даже дышащие огнём гиганты.  
 _Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать..._  
Их не может остановить ничто — Карл знает, где сейчас жуки и где десантники, знает, что Королева спряталась слишком глубоко в недрах планеты, чтобы нанести авиаудар.  
Карл чувствует её страх, и на контрасте с его собственным сосредоточенным торжеством их эмоции всё больше разнятся.  
Чужое жучиное сознание больше не управляет им.  
Это _так_ хорошо.

Королеву убивает Диззи — она лихо отшвыривает последних трутней-защитников, пока её прикрывают Брутто и Госсард, расстреливает подлетающих жуков и метко палит плазмой прямо в глотку гигантской колышущейся твари. Та содрогается, трясёт множеством лапок; в множестве мелких фасетчатых глазок искрится агония — почти неземное блаженство для Карла.  
Это не его боль.  
Это боль его противника.  
 _Соперницы._  
— Эм, извините, — поднимает руку Хиггинс, нервно оглядываясь на зависших в воздухе жуков. — Разве они не должны были, ну, уснуть или что-то вроде этого?  
Карл шагает вперёд, и один из жуков послушно подлетает ближе, грузно опускается и наклоняет голову — словно падает ниц.  
 _Король умер, да здравствует король!  
Или Королева._  
Карл знает, что делать.  
Он защитит своих _милых детей_.


End file.
